


Red Lace: Crowley X Reader

by LittleMightXO



Series: Supernatural Oneshots and Lemons(Smutty) [1]
Category: Demons - Fandom, Supernatural, crowleyXfemreader, lemon - Fandom, smut - Fandom, xReader - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Forced, Lemons, Multi, POV Dean Winchester, Requests, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: A series for the supernatural fandom!Requests are accepted!





	Red Lace: Crowley X Reader

You have got to be kidding me!" Crossing your arms you stared at the smirking brother of yours.

"He won't budge other wise. Trust me we don't want this anymore than you do Y/N" Dean continued to plead. It wasn't that you didn't want to interrogate the demon, it was how and what Crowley could do to you. You hated the way the demon made you feel, his devilish smile, his accent, wit and even the way he carried himself drove you mad. Honestly you would jump his bones if your brothers wouldn't kill him. The moment you met him, you haven't been able to get him out of your mind. And little did you know, the king had secrets of his own.

Uncrossing your arms you sighed loudly. "You both owe me, BIG TIME." You dug your finger into Sam's chest heading to the bathroom to fix yourself before heading down the stairs.

Climbing down the steps you reached the steel door. You stood their regaining your confidence, taking one deep breath before sliding the large doors open."here goes nothing." A silhouette of a man sat in a chair chained in the middle of a devil's trap. A table sat in front of him. Looking up he realized who it was. A large grin was etched into his scruffy face.

"Oh hello darling." All he had to do was speak and were puddy in his hands. Of course he wouldn't know that, right?

"Hello love." You smiled maliciously as you sat on the metal table in front of him, crossing your legs. Of course the two of you teased each other back and forth. But it was always sarcastic taunts and rude retaliations. He stared at you before speaking.

"I suppose you're here for what the boys want." You nodded silently. The air was thick, causing an uncomfortable silence. You began to get nervous, having no idea what to say. So you let your body do what it wanted. Standing up the echo of your heels bounced off the concrete walls as you began to circle him. Crowley's eyes followed your every movement. You shivered to yourself, you felt him under your skin. You let your fingers drag across his neck before Placing a hand on each shoulder. Beginning to reach over him you let your hands slide down his chest so your lips laid comfortably by his ear. You whispered seductively.

"Tell me what I want to know, Crowley." You nipped on his ear causing his body to slightly tremble under your lips.

"Well whats the fun in that love?" He turned, shooting you witty smile. God he needs to stop that. You bit your lip taking in a sharp breath. Continuing your lap around him keeping a hand on him. His body began to shift uncomfortably. The air thicken a little more, the sexual tension began to rise.  
"Maybe... I'll reward you...." kneeling in front him you licked at his collar bone earning a quiet moan.

"What sort of reward?" Struggling to get his breath.

You pressed your index finger to your sweet lips. "That's a secret...love." Winking at him you began to walk away.

"Wait!" He let out a large sigh. "I'll give you the names, and locations."

\----2 weeks later---

Everyday since the interrogation Crowley visited as much as he was allowed. Having no idea where the bunker was he took any second he could while you were away. Whether you were going for a jog or just to run for groceries. Or even when you wanted to clear your head going for a drive. Honestly leading him on was nothing but fun, knowing he left with blue balls every time. Even though, he still kept coming back. But because of that feelings for him became more than just lust. Its been ages since you connected this well if any man. Sure you've been on several dates but Crowley was hell of a something else.

\---back at the bunker---

"Hey Dean, have you noticed something weird going on with y/n?" Sam sat across from Dean who was cleaning guns, polishing them.

"She seems a little off, but I doubt its anything too concerning." Blowing off a little dust on his shotgun.

"Dean, she's been dressing... Nicer doing her hair and make up." Dean looked up, with a raised eyebrow. That was out of the norm for you.

\----After a hunt---

Beginning to pass out in the back of baby from the subtle rocking Dean startled you awake with a question. "Hey y/n, Sam and I have been a little concerned about you lately. Are you doing okay?"

Looking up at the green eyed brother in the rear view mirror you smiled innocently. "Nope, I'm fine."

Inside: I am but i'm crazy for the king of hell.

"Are you sure, you know we don't like to keep secrets around here." Sam looked back at you and you nervously smiled.

Inside: Don't hate me but I want Crowley

"You guys chill, I've just wanted to change my routines I guess. Can't a girl feel pretty once in a while."

You sighed as they gave up your case. They were only your adoptive brothers but that never changed them being overly protective. You loved the gesture, it made you feel like you were a Winchester but it did get annoying.

 

\---later---

Finally you guys reached the hotel where the hunt sightings have been. After spending a couple of hours in the car it felt nice to stretch out your legs. With a yawn you swung your arms up for a large stretch. "Here's your key y/n, be sure you get some rest." Sam handed you your room key and tasseled your hair before disappearing the wooden door along with Dean.

"God. I thought they would never leave."

"Could you warn a girl?!" You turned around nearly punching Crowley. You swung your duffle bag around your shoulder and headed to your room. Sticking the key in the dead bolt you turned it until you heared the 'click'. Letting the demon in.

"Oh I love it when you get feisty darling." Crowley winked at you as he placed his glass on the accent table next to the door. You tossed the heavy bag to the ground and yawned. 

"Not now Crowley I'm exhausted." nonchalantly ignoring the demon he took hold of your hips and pulled you in closing, taking in your scent. "Oh love, you smell of someone who is dying to be touched."

Turning around you took the attempt to slap Crowley who stopped you taking grip of your hand, forcing you against the wall. "W...what the hell Crowley." Every time you spoke his name it made him crave you more. The way it rolled off your tongue, it was music to his hears.

"y/n, I know how I make you feel..." He nibbled on your ear lobe, causing you to choke back a moan. Your womanhood began to feel hot. In fact you felt your whole body burned. "Do I really know how to get under your skin, love?" His deep British accent whispered through your ears; feeling like your knees could give out any second. But once again your body controlled your mind, you kissed him wasting no time. Taking him by surprise he froze but quickly melted into your lips. The feeling of his soft lips had you lost, his calloused hands began to search the bare soft skin under your tank top. You moaned quietly as the both of you backed up onto the bed. He gently laid you against the bed as you felt the blankets cushion the fall. Crowley pulled your top over your arms admiring the figure he longed to caress. He bit lightly against your soft flesh, claiming you as his. Moans escaped continuously as he worked his way down your curves. "A...A...oh God Crowley.." He felt his pants become tighter. "My name sounds so much better when you say it..." He spoke under his breath as he smiled against the exposed flesh. Finally he made it to the lining of your jeans, pulling them off. He admired the red lace you wore underneath. Matching your bra. "My favorite color" He winked at you as he began to continue working at your body. Kissing your inner thighs, nipping up until he hit your woman hood, licking the clothed slit. The fire in your body burned brighter and hotter. You bit your bottom lip looking at the deep brown eyes that were filled with lust.

Crowley took the red garment under his teeth until you stopped him."That stays on until you are undressed." You sat up kneeling on the bed as you pull him towards yourself tugging off his coat, shirt and pants. His underwear left the large bulge in his pants leaving him still uncomfortable. Playfully you traced your finger along his shaft. A shiver ran past his body as he growled. Pulling you into another heated kiss you grasped his cock stroking slowly. Another moan escaped his lips before a snap of his fingers had you tied to the metal bed post. "Oh come on!" You pouted as the king took your bottom lip under his teeth.

"Love, you're making my patience run very low." Lust filled his eyes completely. Red filled his eyes for only a second before pulling off your bra exposing your breast. He grasped them lightly massaging one before taking the other in his mouth, teasing the sensitive pink bud. He ran his nimble fingers over the other. Kissing down the budge between your tits he made his way back to your red pants pulling them off with his teeth and tossing them to the floor with the rest of the clothing. "Look now, you're already drenched for me..." His index finger played along the slick slit making you quiver so easily. "And sensitive..." He chuckled devilishly. He stuck a finger into you cave then another hooking in there hitting your sweet spot ever so deliciously.

"P...please Crowley."

"Please Crowley what? I'm not sure of what it is that you want my dear." A smart ass tone made you crave him more.

"Please Crowley... I need you to fuck me... I want you, I need you to fuck me!" You screamed as you released over his fingers. Pulling them out he sucked his fingers dry. Eyes flickering red again.

"As you wish my pet." He teased your entrance with the head before pushing in all the way. A sudden shock waved through your body making you let out a loud scream. Trying to adjust to his size. The man smirked and covered your mouth. "You don't want the boys hearing you, hearing how good I'm about to fuck you do you?" You shook your head muffling a 'no'. As he began to thrust, your body already began to form the bubble in your stomach, feeling pleasure like you never have before. 'so this is what fucking a demon is like' you thought as his thrusts became harder and faster. Your moans becoming more vocal.

The king waited for so long to feel you and boy was the wait worth it. He had this beautiful, smart, witty, sarcastic, fiesty woman screaming his unholy name under him. Loving every second of it. But he couldn't hold off for much longer as you clawed at his chest as your pussy tightened around him. At your peak and with that he released inside of you. He pulled you close into a passionate kiss as you both road out your highs.

 

Curling up into his chest you kissed him once again. "So my love, what was that thing you were going to give me."

"I'm afraid you've already taken it, my love" You mocked him with a giggled.

 

\----the next day---

A loud knock woke you up. Not giving you much of a chance to even open your eyes there stood Dean and Sam. Shocked perhaps pissed. As you were naked in bed as Crowley got dressed picking up the red lace off the floor. "Oh good morning boys. I believe I earned these." And with a flash Crowley disappeared.

"Y/N You owe us an explanation."


End file.
